Battle of Boroszlo
The Battle of Boroszlo is the battle between Eleonora Viltaria and her fellow Vanadis and rival Elizaveta Fomina (who attacked Alexandra Alshavin and invaded Legnica) in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. However, unlike the previous skirmishes between the Vanadises, this war is motivated by the conflict between the two Vanadises. However, in a bizarre twist, Liza's suddenly discloses about the situation in Brune to Elen which then results in ending the conflict mutually between Elen and Liza. Background In one summer prior the Brune Civil War, Sasha and Liza were originally collaborated together to subjugate a group of pirates off the coast of northwestern Zhcted. Due to her illness however, Sasha was unable to directly participate the campaign and while her absence had been taken into account by both Vanadises while they were planning the operation, Liza later accused Lebus Army for "leading" the pirates towards her position, forcing her to do more of the fighting than had been agreed upon. After the subjugation, the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis demanded a higher portion of the spoils as compensation for her efforts, only to meet Sasha's soldiers denials and Sasha couldn't find any evidence to support one side over the other. Sasha attempted to negotiate a settlement until Liza abruptly broke off contact in the fall and invaded Legnica; she took a single fortress, but did not bother to occupy it or attack any of the nearby settlements before abruptly withdrawing. Troubled by Liza's actions and knowing that her own forces could not deal with a Vanadis on their own, Sasha wrote to Elen for aid in securing her territory. Meanwhile in Brune, the Silver Meteor Army was victorious against Navarre Knights during their second and last battle in the Orange Plains. Instead of celebrating their victory over both Ganelon Army and Navarre Knights, Elen received a bad news from Legnica regarding an attack from another Vanadis. The next day, Elen and the Leitmeritz Army left Orange Plains for Legnica without knowing that Roland's "execution" under Ganelon's scheme. Upon her visit to Sasha and learning about Liza's attack against the through Sasha's account, Elen decided to fend of Liza for her friend's sake. Battle Initiation Confrontation Between Leitmeritz-Legnica Coalition Army and Lebus The following dawn, Elen and 4,000 troops of Leitmeritz-Legnica Coalition Army arrived to the Boroszlo Plains. As her preparation, Elen commanding Lim to lead the Coalition Army's 2,000 troops to deal with Lebus Army while she would fight against Liza alone. Despite Lim's insecurities over the battle, especially Boroszlo Plains's geographical advantages for Lebus Army and the Elen's unpredictable rage and impatience over Liza's action, Elen told Lim that she would not be distracted by her dullness and doubts even if she worry about Tigre. Through the coalition army's hasten pace, the Coalition Army eventually arrived to Boroszlo Plains. On Boroszlo Plains' other side, Liza was lying on her horse while mumbling about her eyes before she heard a report from a Lebus soldier regarding the arrival of the Coalition Army . Expecting her rival's participation, Liza also ordered Lebus Army to battle. Elen and Liza's Confrontation (To be added....) Legnica V/s Lebus As the Vanadis dismounted their horses and battle against each other away from the battlefield, Lim took the command of the Coalition Army against the Lebus Army. As her motivation to the collaborated troops while commanding this massive army, Lim told Legnica Army to avenge both Sasha and their homeland for Lebus's invasion, seemly rising the morale of the Coalition Army in the progress. Nevertheless, the battle between both armies became fiercer since none of them were willing to back down. Battle Between Vanadises Back to Liza and Elen, they both fought in an intense duel where Elen was initially overpowered by Liza's unusual strength, prompted her to question the Liza's power but the latter digressed as she mocked Elen's insecurity and her alliance with one of Brune's Earl instead. Nonetheless, Elen told Liza not to celebrate her victory too early and both War-Maidens as they unleashed their respective Veda against each other, with Liza pushed back during the collision, resulted her defeat. In spite the result however, Liza nonchalantly admired her defeat and when Elen told her that the battle is still not over, Liza provided her nemesis two crucial information: Duke Thenardier and Duke Ganelon were already made their move while Muozinel Army were marching to Brune for its massive invasion. As Elen remained dubious, Liza then proposed a written pledge in a truce between Lebus and Legnica for a year, of which Elen begrudgingly accepted before adding one more condition: Liza must apologize to Sasha and immediately return her land to her, and further warns her that she will show no mercy to her if she attacks Sasha again. With Liza agreed to Elen's term, the battle was concluded with both ended with both sides withdrawn their armies from Boroszlo Plains. Aftermath Just as the written pledge, Legnica was returned to Sasha's hand and Liza made a letter of sincere apology to Sasha with one year truce between Lebus and Legnica, while reinstated the two province's collaboration to subdue the pirates. Before her departure for Brune, Elen and Leitmeritz Army would paid Sasha a visit and send their regards to Legnica Army. Later, Elen decided to make a quick return for Leitmeritz and heading straight to Agnes in order to aid Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army. Unbeknownst to Elen and Leitmeritz Army however, Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army were already fighting against their enemy in Ormea along side with Mila's Olmutz Army. Miraculously, they narrowly victorious over their massive foe with the assistance from more more reinforcement from Territoire; moreover, the news about Muozinel Navy Army's defeat by Thenardier Army's own navy troops forced Muozinel Army to withdraw entirely from Brune. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 5 Anime Episode 10 In Lebus, Liza returned to her Imperial Palace while remarked her last battle against Elen, which she found satisfied as she finally pared with Elen despite she was yet to surpassed her. Predicting that neither Thenardier nor Ganelon would win in this conflict, Liza decided to turn her attention towards Tigre by sending a request letter and gift to seek his affiliation. Trivia *Timeline wise, this battle took place prior Muozinel Invasion, between Liberation of Agnes and Battle of Ormea. *Uniquely on anime exclusive, Elen was crowned on her chess model when facing Liza at Boroszlo during battle in chess model size. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle